vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Sagara
Summary Ichigo Sagara is Reiji and Sayuki's foster-mother. She appears in the series wearing her witch mantle and welcomes Reiji back to the island after a long time of absence. After "Ragnarok" starts, Ichigo begins to set out for days on end to search for the one behind the ritual who she suspects to be Odin while not letting her family know of her true identity. Ichigo was a member of "Vorspa". an organization that gathered researchers from around the world to study the "OOparts" magical gems that give certain humans magical powers and turn them into mages. She was the partner of "Sosei Yoshino" (Reiji's father before he became Odin) and the best friend of "SAKURA" (Reiji's late mother and Odin's wife). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Sagara Ichigo, Yggdrasil Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Female Age: late 20's to early 30's Classification : Magical Artifact user Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3, 8; has the same immortality as the Magi, who can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed. in Ichigo's case, she can only die when her artificial gemstone is destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicable since it takes her a whole day to recovers from fatal injuries), Existence Erasure (Via Endless Banish; can return anything she sees into nothingness including magic, attacks, people and things) Attack Potency: At least Planet level with Endless Banish (Nullified Odin's casual Gungnir in Sayuki's route) Speed: FTL (Speedblitzed Odin) Striking Strength: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Street level Durability: At least Planet level, possibly higher (Survived Odin's casual Gungnir) Range: One hundred meters with Endless Banish Intelligence: Skilled fighter, has engaged in battles for many years Standard Equipment: * Artificial gemstone: Unlike the other Magi who has their gemstone become compatible with themselves, Ichigo’s power came from her research on how to draw the power of the gemstone without being compatible with them. The result is her artificial gemstone which allows Ichigo to gains the power of a magi and possesses an immortal body like them. Weaknesses: Endless Banish can only be used in low-range (hundreds of meters). If her artificial gemstone is destroyed, Ichigo would be erased from existence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Endless Banish: Ichigo’s only rune, it allows her to erase anything she sees from existence, no matter if it's an object or conceptual attack (like Odin’s casual Gungnir). The maximum range of this technique is one hundred meters. Ichigo can only erase the objects she can see, that’s why she’s powerless against abilities that manipulate abstract concepts like Odin’s Siegfried. Other Skills * Excellent Battle Experience: Having fought many magi in the "Fimbulviter War", Ichigo's speed, strength, and overall knowledge thatexceed of any magi. In her fight against Odin, she moved so fast that he could not react fast enough even though he himself developed the "Ultimate Arts". And in "EXS Nachsten Phase" (Momiji's Route), it was because of Ichigo's knowledge and power that "Jin Arizuka" created ways to overcome Ayane's/Valkyrie's absolute defense and attack after he killed her. Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5